Woken
by GeekyOtaku
Summary: Tavros can't find his wheel chair, resulting in Gamzee having to do everything for him. Including carrying him and dressing him. While Gamzee is undressing him, things get weird...
1. Chapter 1

G: Your name is Gamzee Makara. You enjoy drinking Faygo and hanging out with your best bro Tavros. He has always been a great friend to you. He's like a brother to you. He would do anything for you, and you would do anything for him.  
Anyway, it is 2:00 am, and you can't seem to get any sleep. Your best bro Tavros is in the room next to your's. He is currently living in your apartment with you, because Vriska destroyed his place. But oh well. You can't do anything about that anyway, so you invited him to stay with you until he gets back on track.  
You except the fact that you won't get to sleep,so you crawl out of bed and go to the living room. You decide to drink some Faygo. That should wake you up enough to start the day. As you are opening the cabinet to find the Faygo, you hear something. Shit.

T: Your name is Tavros Nitram. You enjoy playing fantasy card games, and hanging out with your best friend, Gamzee. You are currently living with him because Vriska tour up your place. You're so glad that Gamzee offered to share his apartment with you. You don't know what you'd do without him.  
You are asleep in bed, and hear footsteps. You wake up and look around. You're kinda worried, so you hop in your four-wheeled device. You wheel into Gamz' room.  
"Gamz." you whisper, "Gamzee?Are,uh,you awake?" To no response. You can't see anything. The room is dark. You hear more footsteps. You decide to go into the living room. You think that's where the noise came from. You wheel in quietly down the hall into the living room. You see a shadowy figure standing in the doorframe.  
"Uh, Gamz? Is that you?"  
"Well, who else would it be Tavbro?" you say after you flip on the light switch.  
"Gamzee, why are you up so late? I mean,uh early?"  
"I couldn't all up and sleep. I don't know why."  
"Oh. I got kinda worried."  
"Tavbro, you don't need to be worried about me. I'm the one who should be all up and worried about you. You should go back to sleep now. It's still early."  
"What is that? Are you,uh, drinking Faygo? Gamz, I told you, you shouldn't,uh, drink that stuff. It's bad for you. It makes your mind all weird."  
"Nah man,it's all cool. I'm motherfucking fine. I mean look at me." saying that out loud makes you think how dumb it was to say that. You aren't exactly the most put together kinda guy.  
"Gamz, I don't like you drinking that stuff. Can you,uh, stop? Please?"  
You don't want to hurt his feelings but you really like Faygo. It makes you relaxed. "Alright, I guess I won't all up and drink it."  
"Ok,thanks Gamz."  
"No problem Tavbro."

G: You aren't very happy about it though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people who are reading this. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I will continue to upsate as soon as possible. Thanks**

T: You wake up slowly. Your head kinda hurts. You look toward your alarm clock. The small screen says 10:07 A.M. You start to hop in your four-wheeled device, but it's not there. You look around. It doesn't seem to be in your room. What the hell? Where could it be? You don't know what to do. You hope Gamz is awake by now.  
T: "Ga-Gamzee? Gamz?" you say a little bit louder than the first. "Uh, Gamz?!"you're practically yelling now. You hear quick footsteps coming down the hallway toward your room.  
G: "Sorry, dude! I just woke up. Um. Where's your wheel chair?"  
"I don't know. I,uh, thought you knew."  
"Sorry,man. I don't. That's strange. Motherfuckin' mystery."  
"Well,uh, how am I supposed to get around?"  
"How 'bout I up and carry you?"  
"Uh, won't you get tired?"  
"Nah. I'd do anything for my best bro!"  
T: You blush. You're embarressed. You don't want Gamzee to feel like he needs to do this. But you don't have any other option really.  
T: "Ok. I guess."  
G: "Alright,then. Lets get you dressed!" you say as you uncover Tavbro. You pick him up and put him on the side of the bed.  
T: You blush as he takes off your night shirt. You're so embarrassed. You put one hand on his shoulder.  
G: You smile. He's so cute. All blushing. You grab a shirt from the end of the bed. He must've set clothes out the night before. He's so organized. Something you wish you could be more like. He slips it on casually. Now for the hard part. Pants. You grab the ones he set out, and lay them down closer to you.  
T: "Uh, Gamz. It's alright. I can wear the ones I have on now."  
G: "PJs during the day. That's rediculous Tavbro! And I don't mind. I'm just helpin' ya out." You blush faintly. You hope he doesn't see.  
T: You're blushing like crazy now. Crap. You're so embarrassed.  
G: "Lay down."  
T: You do as he says, and lay back. Your face is so flushed, and you feel so hot. You gulp as Gamzee grasps your pant waist.  
G: You pull his pajama bottoms off slowly, making your way down his waist, and down his legs. You blush a little more. You stop at his knees. You think to yourself some. Gog, he is so cute.  
T: You hold onto the bedsheet. You wonder why he stopped.  
"Gamz?" you say quietly, probably not loud enough for him to hear.  
G: You lose your train of thought,and look back at Tavbro. You blush even more. You stand up unconsiously leaning over on top of him, and put your hands by his shoulders. You are looking straight at his face.  
T: You are completely silent. You are nervous, but it's a good kind of nervous.  
G: You lean in more, and slowly kiss his soft lips. It's a good kiss. You're so excited now, and your blush is gone.  
T: You're surprised. You never thought this would happen. You wished it would, but never thought it actually would. You feel his lips moving slowly across yours, and can't help but put your hand on his neck, only deepening the kiss.  
G: You move your lips faster and slip your tounge in slowly, making sure to take your time teasing him.  
T: You just love this. You can't get enough. You want more of Gamzee. You move your tounge across his and moan softly. Your eyes open for a second. You never thought you would moan before. You close your eyes again, and wish this would never end.  
G: When Tavbro moaned it made you excited. You pull away quickly, panting, and look Tavbro straight in his eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. They're like big, chocolate brown marbles of wisdom and excitement. You can't help but blush again at the thought.  
T: You're so excited, yet confused. You close your eyes nervously.  
G: "Don't close them. I want to see your eyes." When he doesn't do as you say, you kiss his cheek softly and quickly. You start to kiss dryly at his neck.  
T: You start to open your eyes half-lided. You're so embarrassed and didn't want Gamz to see that.  
G: You start to suck on his neck ,and even bite at it a little. You can hear his heart beat faster in his chest.  
T: You blush more. Is he trying to make you moan more? You can't help it. You moan again ,but this time louder than the last ,because last time the kissing tuned it out a little. Now it was loud and clear. You are a little concerned someone would hear. You two aren't the only ones living in that apartment. What if that computer guy, Sollux, were to hear? Would he tell someone? If he did, who would it be? If it was Vriska, she would make sure to ruin his life with that kind of information. But then again, you don't care really. You just want to make Gamzee and yourself happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for actually reading this, I didnt think this would even get one view! But thanks! Hope you like this chapter, and again this is my first homestuck fanfic! ~ ~**

G: You're so happy to hear Tavbro moan. That's just what you wanted to hear. You make your way down his neck,sucking and biting, until you get to his shoulders. You push his shirt up, and kiss his stomach soft and slowly.  
T: You put your hand on his head, and moan more louder.  
"Gamzee,I want you!" you say as you grip the bed sheet tighter. You can't take all of his teasing. You want him more than ever now. It's been a long time since you realized you liked Gamzee. You have liked him ever since 5th grade. It's been a few years now. And you never thought this would happen. You are so happy though.  
G: You pull down Tavbro's pants all the way and eventually off. You begin to tug at his boxers teasingly.  
T: You pant harder and can feel sweat dripping down your neck. You don't know what to do. You're filled with excitement and delight, and don't know how to deal with it. You've never felt this way before. The only thing close to romance that you've ever felt was when Vriska kissed you. But you know the only reason she did that was to mess with you. You used to feel so self-conscious about everything about yourself, but now you realize you were being stupid and you know that things are perfect, because you have Gamzee. You grip the bed sheet tighter until it begins to rip.  
G: You poke at his erection through his boxers, and rub at it some. You slowly begin to pull his boxers down until they are past his erection, and smirk slyly.  
T: Your face is more red than Karkat's blood. You blush harder,and breath faster. You hold onto Gamzee's hair out of excitement. You never knew Gamzee could be so good at this sort of thing. And you wanted him so bad.  
"Gamzee, hurry up. I, want you!" you are too loud ,and try to calm yourself and let Gamzee go at his own pace.  
G: You blush at your bro's excitement. You take an experimental lick at his bulge before slowly covering your mouth over it and moving downward while gripping his theighs tighter.  
T: You've never felt the way you feel right now. You open your eyes. You stare at the ceiling moaning. You slowly look down at him, and bite your bottom lip.  
G: You pull away, making Tavros whimper slightly. You lean up and kiss him. You smirk mid-kiss, knowing he is just loving this.  
T: You moan more, and feel so glad Gamzee kissed you, it muffled the moaning some. You feel confident enough to try and please Gamzee even you aren't very outgoing though. You've never been very confident in anything except role playing. But even so, you reach for Gamzee's pants, and find his partner beneath his black skinny jeans. You rub at it slowly. You don't know what you did, but apparently you're doing it right.  
G: You moan, you can't believe Tavbro is being so confident. You're a little confused, but happy. You moan more as he rubs at your partner.  
T: You find his button and unbutton his pants. You then unzip them slowly and reach into his pants finding his erection. You rub at it a little with your fingers, groping it slightly up and down through his boxers.  
G: You never thought Tavros would be so forward. You're happy though. You kiss him more and play with his now perked nipples softly.  
T: You moan louder. Not even the kiss could muffle it this time. You reach into his boxers and find his partner erecting from your hand. You play with the tip, and slip your tounge in the kiss.  
G: You are getting kinda impatient. You pull away from the kiss, and stare into his longing eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter guys! I hope you liked this! If you do, please favorite! Once again, this is my first homestuck fanfic, so I'm still learning, but I think this is okay for a first fanfic. And sorry about the huge gap between chapter one and the last few chapters. ~ ~**

G: You sit up slowly, panting.  
"Are you sure about this bro?"  
T: "V-very." you stumble out.  
G: You take his word for it, and slowly position yourself at his opening. You look into his brown eyes, and slowly ease into him, making him moan loudly. You go in deeper until you're all the way in. You touch his face with your fingertips lightly, and he nods, giving you the signal to keep going. Without hesitation, you pull out, and push back in again. Soon you make a steady ryhthm of pushing and pulling in and out of him. Soon, you find yourself moaning along with Tavros. You aren't surprised though. You knew this would happen eventually. It took time for you to get the courage up to make your move on him, but when you're glad you finally did.  
T: You moan loudly and wrap your arms around his slender back. You hold him tightly against you, moaning into his neck. You love the sound of him moaning in your ear. It just makes you even more excited.  
G: You thrust more into him every time, and then kiss him roughly. The kiss muffles the moans some, but you don't care. You feel his tounge poking at your bottom lip, and finally push your own tounge to his, roughly stroking it with your tounge.  
T: You didn't think Gamzee could be so rough. He's such a mello guy. But you love it, oh so love it. You moan louder and grip Gamzee's back tighter, leaving light scratches on his back.  
"Gamzee! Gamzee! More! Mor-ahh!", you can't even speak properly. You begin to rock back on Gamzee's cock as he pushes deeper into you.  
G: You thrust more and more. You feel yourself getting harder and harder with every moan that comes out of Tavros' mouth.  
T: "I-I love you Gamzee!" you hear yourself say. You are so embarrassed. You open your eyes to see Gamzee smiling and panting. You notice your member being stroked by Gamzee's hand. You hadn't noticed before. Probably because of what was happening farther south.  
G: "I love you too Tavbro.", you say under a low pant. You feel yourself getting closer and closer to climax, and you can tell Tavros is close too. After a few more thrusts, strokes, and moans, you see Tavros climax all over your stomach, and after a couple more thrusts inside him, you pull out and climax on his stomach. You both are covered in the sticky,white substance, but neither of you care. You lay your head on top of his light brown chest, both of you panting hard.  
T: You wrap your arms tighter around Gamzee's back, and the both of you fall asleep like that.  
G: You wake up to find yourself on top of Tavros. You're confused at first, but then remember what happened. You get up and put on your pants. You didn't seem to wake Tavros, so you let him sleep more. You look at the alarm clock. It's 3:14 pm. You must've slept a long time. You smile and look at Tavros. He looks so cute sleeping.  
T: You wake up to find yourself in Gamzee's arms on the couch. You suddenly remember what happened, and wonder what the time is. Wait...did he carry you from the bed to the couch? You smile faintly.  
"Gamz?"  
"Yeah, Tavbro?" You look down at his sleepy face and smile.  
"What time is it?"  
"3:39 pm." you say calmly.  
T: You blush. You notice that you have pants on. You smile, and lean up to kiss Gamzee on the cheek.  
G: "Tavbro."  
"Yeah, Gamz?"  
"I love ya bro."  
"I love you too." you say and smile.


End file.
